The Hammer and the Tiara
by Sunnygirl4588
Summary: This story is based off of a dream that I had a while back. I decided to put it into League form. It is about how the war finally ended in Valoran and people from all sides are getting together because they don't hate each other anymore. But Janna and Jayce are from opposite sides. Their leaders do not approve. Both Zaunites and Piltovers still want war.
1. The New Heirs

**All the characters involved in this story are owned by Riot Games. Not me.**

**INTRO:**

Have you ever had that sort of day when you have that awful feeling of being alone? When you feel like your heart has been torn out of your chest? That the only thing that made your pathetic existence worthwhile has left you? Everyone around you makes you remember every single detail of your horrible past and you realize that there is no way out. The world is against you. There's no point anymore. You have lost.

This was my day.

_The day my wife died_

**1 YEAR EARLIER**

"Demacians from all over Valoran are not admitting defeat. But we are tired of war. Why must this hurt go on any longer? Why must our children suffer for our pasts? We must end this selfishness and think of them." Jarvan Lightshield the fourth announced to ears all over the country. "My father raised me to hate people that are different from us. But through all my years of fighting and hurting each other, I realized, that we aren't so different. Many of us that fight only seek revenge. It's time to put that hatred behind us. Only fight in defense, never anger nor vengeance."

He finished as the Demacian crowd cheered and raised glasses. Even a few Noxians and Zaunites joined the crowd. Those all who believed in the union of all the great regions of Valoran. They all listened in awe as their new and young king spoke in hopes to change hearts. Much different from his father and grandfather before him who only wanted to rid of the Dark Magic dwellers in the central Eastern part of Valoran. This new notion of peace was like a priest, opening newcomers eyes to a glorious heaven. It was indeed, glorious.

Jarvan IV and his new wife, Riven, the Exiled warrior from Noxus, worked together to join these regions. Riven admitted she too, like Jarvan, has killed for revenge. Though her hatred for Singed is still there, she is willing to lay down her sword if it means that no more Noxians perish in pain. Both the king and queen have begun the peace by stopping the recruitment of League of Legends. It is a playing field where you face your worst enemy and when you die, they revive you and let you kill each other over and over. Both Jarvan and Riven were in these fields for many years, but once their love blossomed, they could not face each other in another fight.

Janna, a sorcerer of Zaun, was in the crowd. A few of her old friends from her hometown convinced her to come to this event even though she was extremely exhausted after a defeat in the Fields of Justice. She has faced Jarvan before in the Rift. It's almost like he is a completely different person. "Bunch of crazies", She mutters. She quietly floats off without her hyped up friends noticing and begins to take the trip back to Zaun. She yawns loudly and stretches her arms up. The crowd was thinning out and she was almost able to breathe fresh air again. She uses her thin but tough arms to sweep the air around her as she sucked up a bit of breeze she created. She sighs all the remaining air out of her lungs. "That's better". Her body was tired but she let the wind carry her away. She nearly fell asleep when BAM! "Ouuch!" "Hey! Can't you watch where you're-" Janna looks at the tall figure she ran into. It's the Piltover "Hammer Man" as she called him. Jayce. "Oh it's you", she laughs at his facial expression. "Sorry about that". He began rubbing his head as if it ached. His hammer lay on the ground by her fallen tiara. "What is that thing made out of?" He practically yells as he points at the bejeweled piece in the dirt. "Only the most refined iron and the brightest gems", she bragged. "Packs a wallop", he complained, and continued to rub his now swollen forehead.

Janna floated down and picked up her tiara and his giant hammer. Propping the shiny piece on her head and placing the weapon in his one free arm. "Sorry again", she squeaked out. He looked up and caught her eye. His eyes were an intriguing grey colour and they were really defined with his bright red outfit. They were also filled with anger in them and Janna wasn't sure if it was because she bruised his head, or because of the long rivalry between their kinds. The Zauns and the Piltovers. "You're in the League right?" He conversed before she floated off. She shook out of the trance she got caught in his eyes. "Oh! Yes, I am", "Yeah I think I've seen you a few times. You really blew me away!" He laughs heartily at the joke she has heard many times from many different men. "You're so original", she jokes with him. Her blue eyes glistened in the light of his glowing weapon.


	2. Luscious Glow

**Jayce Point-of-View:**

I had to look way up in order to see her face. She floated about a foot off the ground which made her taller than he was. He wondered how tall she really was if she stood on the ground. Her blond hair stood straight on end and waved back and forward as if a constant wind was pushing it up. "So when was your last summoning?" I decided to chat. Even though she is one of my regions enemies, I have heard that she thinks that Zaun is just filled with insanity. Something we agree on. Also maybe I could help the Demacians in their mission of peace. Even though I would still like to fight in the Fields of Justice, just as competition and such. Not where people go for revenge.

She sighed, seemingly reluctant to talk to a Piltover. "This afternoon actually", her face turns away and she sits on tall rock close by, making me lift my face even higher. "What about you?" she tries to hide her tiredness. I stop rubbing my head and climb the rock she rested on. Sitting next to her I reply, "I was just going to one." Not extremely proud of it.

"Did you hear Jarvan's announcement?" She continues. "Pretty crazy, huh?" That new notion of peace didn't come as a shock after Riven and her Prince secretly got married. Demacians and Noxians were outraged and wanted them both dead. They ended up killing Jarvan IV's father instead. Making him and his wife the new monarchs of Demacia.

I shake my head and sigh. "Piltovers don't particularly like their new queen. It's outrageous if you ask me. A Noxian running Demacia." Janna laughs. "I was there when Riven escaped from the Zaunites attack. She lost everything. Maybe she is truly sick of her people dying like Jarvan is. It's not like she'll back stab him at a point like this." There was an awkward silence but she chose her words carefully, "We Zaunites don't particularly like any other region. But we are pretty crazy for making so much enemies. Foolish." Looking around to make sure none of her friends overheard, she sighed loudly when the coast seemed clear. "But I can't do anything to change the way my people work in their way of living. If it's revenge they seek, then have at it. Go ahead and kill. I definitely would not be a part of that."

True enough. Janna's voiced seemed to echo through the edge of town. "The Zaunites I know are ruthless. They're close to being Noxians in my book." Barely anyone was around and it was getting late out. I decided to end it. "Well I better be off to the league." I sigh and lift my arms in a stretch and tilt the hammer over my shoulder. "I better get to bed", she laughs softly.

"See you around, my mortal enemy." I say as I trod backwards, still lost in her luscious glow. "Until next time, Hammer Man." She turns her back and slowly floats her way out of my sight and into the darkness of the Zaun forests ahead. For some reason, I did not feel the need to see her again.


	3. The Mechanical Man

**Janna's Point of View**

I could hear Jayce's name being chanted by people in the crowds. Obviously a well known and popular guy. I could hear his loud, obnoxious laugh as I was slipping into the forest. "Such an odd man", I said aloud. Such a shame when a Piltover associates with a Zaunite. I really just wanted to leave him be and sleep. I'm too polite, I suppose. I yawn widely, almost too tired to continue on. But I could sense darkness on this path to Zaun. Perhaps the wolves that lurked. Or maybe a rebellious Noxian traveling far away from home.

I could smell him in the breeze. _It was him. _I call my flying bird close in case I needed to escape from him. I stop, hearing the leaves crackle under his feet. "Hello Viktor." I turn slowly and see this tall, metal figure that smelled of oil. He was barely even human. With no real face and a random metal arm protruding from his back, he was only half a man. I bet he did not even have his old heart. Only one that ran on cranks and wheels.

"Janna, my fair maiden. How have you been?" His robotic voice is chilling. "Very well." I respond quietly. He chuckles a bit. "And how is your fellow Piltover friend?" Shocked, I step away from him. Jayce? I laugh loudly, creating a small gust. "He is _not _my friend."

He walks towards me and draws me near with the robotic arm reaching around my shoulders. Leaning towards me, he whispers, "I've been watching you lately. You better watch your back. Be loyal to your country by joining our little..." He pauses and looks around to see if anyone is listening. The forest is deserted. I am suddenly frightened by the fact that I am alone with him and probably having no way out. "You see we are planning some kind of... uprising... against this new _royalty." _His words could kill.

"You don't like the idea of peace?" He spreads his arms and pulls me into some kind of awkward hug. "Janna. Janna. Janna. You don't get it. No matter what the King says, there will never be peace." "Oh, because of people like you." I retort. He grunts a little in disgust at me, but slowly relaxes a bit, resting his shoulders and shaking up his whole body. He sighs.

"We need you, Janna. _I need you._" He needs me like he needs a hole in the head. But since I don't really want to go against the man who could kill me in seconds and end up putting me against my own country, I will comply. I sigh out loud. "Fine. But I am only assisting. Not killing." He lets me go and backs up laughing. "Good. GOOD!" His mechanical arm reaches up and pats my head. He heads down the path, lighting it up with his laser. "Farewell Darling!" He calls. I hold back the urge to finger him, but who knows. He could have built an eye on the back of his neck.


	4. The Magical Gem

**Jayce's Point of View**

It was the end of the fight. I just finished celebrating our victory with my amazing team. Washing up, and packing up my belongings, I walk out of the Fields of Justice, whistling a familiar tune made by Sona. The streets along the way are riddled with filth from all the celebrating Demacians. Jarvan's speech really made an impact. The night still has some loud party people walking down the street. Gragas and his friends are standing by the bar entrance.

"JAYCE!" A little timid, I jump and drop my hammer. I quickly pick it up. The overweight, kilt wearing man, jogs over, breathing heavily from moving too fast. His breath smelled of alcohol. Although when does it not smell? "Wow! Hey my old friend." "Still fighting that metal man?" He laughs heartily, slapping my back and making me drop my hammer again. "Trying to."

A slight pause. He then points in my direction. and laughs extremely loud in my ear. "GOOD ON YA, MATE!" The horrible air that expunged from his lips makes me feel faint. I cough slightly and fake a laugh. "Thanks man. I can always count on you." His friends behind him started egging him on.

I have to travel on train to get home, but I know since it is really early in the morning, they won't run until about the sunrise comes.

My choice was to wait all morning in the station or walk home in an hour. Naturally, I went to walk. The forests were darkened but I wasn't scared at all. The light from my jaded hammer lit up my path enough to see a few feet ahead. I came to the fork in the road that I ran into Janna at. She would have turned left to head to Zaun. But I have to go right. I guess we are complete opposites.

It didn't take me long to realize something was wrong. I knew I wasn't alone. Only have walked for about 15 minutes, I slow down to examine the creek that flows through almost all of Valoran. A branch snaps behind me. My reactions are quick but not quick enough. A blunt object comes and whacks my head. My world tips over and blacks out. I hear these last words:

_"Mundo say night night!"_

Faint talking in the dim room that I appear in. "What are we going to do? This is foolish."

"Shut up, you ass. This is all part of our mission. You heard the boss." I moan in pain. That was the second time I was whacked on the head in one night. "Shhh! He's waking up." The voices still are not recognizable. I try to open my eyes but everything is bright and blurred. Hands are cuffed onto the cold surface I am laying on, not able to wipe away the tiredness I feel.

"Who are you people?!" I scream in agony. A chuckle sounds out in the small room. Wriggling around more to get my eyes in focus, I let them adjust to the darkness. Grunts and moans are all around me. Stretching my neck as far right as possible, I see my gemmed hammer. Just in arms length. Not sure how many people fill this room, I begin to plot out a plan. The only way to escape, is with that hammer.

"Jayce. The man who blatantly stole my things. My future. My life. Surely you must know who we are." Hoots of agreement sound out suddenly. Cheers and high-fives. "I gave up everything for that mighty item." The voice belonged to Twisted Fate. I knew his voice anywhere.


End file.
